The Magician's Daughter
by Astarea
Summary: When Amber first comes to camp, things seem to be going great, but things aren't always as they seem. When the minor gods team up with Egypt, Amber soon finds herself caught up in a looming war between the two religions, and she is the only one who can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEROS OF OLYMPUS, OR THE KANE CHRONICLES**

Chapter 1 ~ I Forget to Put in My RSVP

Adjusting my bag on my shoulder again, I allowed myself one more glance behind me. There was dad, waving so hard that a dove popped out of his sleeve. I shook my head and smiled before I turned and walked through the magical barrier surrounding Camp Half Blood.

I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself though. My name is Amber Radke. I am a 18 year old teenage girl, with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Oh, I am also a Greek demigod.

My father is Julian Radke, a world-famous magician, who is possibly the coolest dad ever, and can see through the mist. (The mist is the veil that hides monsters and all of that stuff from regular mortal's eyes.) However, that's the NORMAL side of my family. The other side includes my mother, Hecate. For those of you who don't know, Hecate is the Greek goddess of sorcery and magic.

Ya, sure, I know what you're thinking. _Gee, wouldn't it be all fun and games to have a god as a parent? _Well, the answer to that question is no. Not really. Being a demigod means that you radiate a stench - miles wide, I might add - that only monsters who would love to eat you, can smell. Using cell phones or other electronic devices just amplify it. So basically, you can kiss whatever little dreams you have of a normal life goodbye.

Being a demigod isn't all that bad, though. Most demigods inherit some cool abilities from their godly parents. Also we can come to a special summer camp just for demigods.

That camp, is Camp Half Blood, and things are about to get a little crazy.

If I had any clue what was going to happen once I walked through that barrier when I crawled out of bed this morning, I probably would have dived back under my covers and refused to leave for a year.

**But** I didn't, and now here I am, smack dab in the middle of the largest, craziest, and presumably most dangerous game of capture the flag I have ever witnessed.

It was a like mad house. There were people sword fighting, archers shooting odd-looking arrows that trapped people in a jiggly green block (I later found out that they were made of jello), a guy surrounded in a water tornado taking people down left and right, Pegasus swooping down trying to scare the other team, and a dude that was literally on fire. And that wasn't even most of it.

By this time, I was seriously rethinking my decision to come here. Just as I turned around to go back home, everything suddenly got quiet. Groaning inwardly, I turned around slowly. Sure enough, they were all staring at me.

One glance above my head told me why. There glowed the purple sign of Hecate. My mother had chosen right then to claim me, again in front of the whole camp. See, because of the new policy, my mother had already claimed me when I turned thirteen. Why she decided to do it again, I have no clue. But seeing as she did, I would have to make the best of it. Yippee.

Or... I could just disappear.

Deciding the first choice was probably better, I squared my shoulders and looked straight at the centaur walking towards me.

"Hello, I'm Chiron the activities director here at Camp Half Blood. Now, I'm going to need to know how much you know about being a demigod and why you are just now coming to camp. That way I can fill you in on whatever else you are missing." The kind-looking centaur requested with a comforting smile.

I took a deep breath, and started into my story.

"You see, I have always known that I was a demigod. My dad, being a famous magician himself, has never really believed in lying. All he does on the stage, is present people with amazing illusions that they can choose to believe if they want. So, I pretty much know all there is to know about being a demigod. The only reason that I have not come to camp yet, is because I didn't need too. The monsters weren't really a problem because we moved around so much. Also, my mother didn't want me to come for a time, because I wouldn't have had a cabin. After all of that changed, she said it was my choice. Now, my dad just accepted a job as a college professor on ancient magic, and I decided to try this whole camp thing. If I had known I was going to interrupt, I would have come at a different time," I explained the best I could, sort of apologizing at the end.

In the silence that followed as everyone processed what I said, I was seriously rethinking the whole disappearing thing.

Finally, Chiron cleared his throat. "Very well. Welcome to camp, uh?" He started, before realizing I never said my name. I quickly supplied it, slightly embarrassed that I had forgotten that important detail. After nodding, the centaur continued, "Welcome to camp Amber. I suppose if you would like, you could join the game, seeing as you don't need the regular explanation. Or-"

I nodded immediately, not waiting for the second option. The last thing I wanted to do was make somebody miss the game just to show me around camp.

At the mention of the game, the other campers seemed to remember that they had been in the middle of it. With this realization, came a long debate over what they were going to do about it.

It was finally decided that I would join my sibling's team and the game would restart, giving me a chance to learn the rules.

The teams were Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Hermes, and about half of the minor gods, including Hecate, on the blue team, and Zeus, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and the other half of the minor gods on the red team.

The blue team had placed the flag on a mound of rocks that everybody kept referring to as Zeus's Fist. I could already tell that this was no ordinary game of Capture the Flag. This was war... Not really, but it probably was used as training for actually fighting in a war.

A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, who I later found out was Annabeth, quickly explained the rules to me, and assigned me to defense with my new cabin. I was soon redirected to the guy in charge of the defensive. He had long dark hair, deep, sea green eyes, and appeared to be about my age.

He introduced himself to me, then told my cabin to create distractions, and help out on the offensive front if things go badly for Annabeth.

Percy assigned the archers from Apollo to surround the perimeter of the clearing, and had the Hermes kids and everyone else hide in the woods around the clearing, ready to ambush anyone who dared to enter.

I followed my siblings (there were only five of us all together) quietly, winding through the forest until we reached the edge of the red team's clearing.

We waited silently in the trees, watching the empty clearing intently. (Which was rather impressive for five ADD demigods) The only thing that we could see was the flag, blowing in the wind, in the middle.

Then almost instantly, things started happening. There was a large net on the ground, that was camouflaged so well that you could barely see where it started and the ground ended, that suddenly sprang up capturing an unseen victim.

There was a short pause, before the captive took off a baseball hat, cursing in Greek. The red team exploded from the trees, all chatting excitedly at once. _They had caught Annabeth! The flag was as good as theirs now!_

I exchanged glances with my new siblings, then I ran straight out into the clearing.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, a cliffhanger! I have always wanted to write one of those... Well, there it is, the beginning of my first story! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's not very long at the moment, but I'm just setting up the story line a bit. The next few chapters should hopefully be a little more exciting once I start my ****actual plot, but it has to start somewhere! If you liked it, or have any criticism or ways I can improve my writing, please share! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! It made me feel great and also helped with my muse a bunch! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the Kane Chronicles**

Chapter 2 ~ I Find Out That I'm Odd, Even For a Demigod

_I exchanged glances with my new siblings, then I ran straight out into the clearing._

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to do in that situation, but hey they definitely weren't expecting it. And, who would expect five minor demigods randomly springing out of the trees, just when they thought the victory was in their hands? The answer to that was not the red team.

Also to add to the confusion, we were children of Hecate. We were casting spells all over the place. There were campers trapped in invisible boxes, tied up with magic ropes, and one poor guy was even being chased around by imaginary poodles.

Once it looked like my siblings were starting to get things under control, I took a deep breath and started toward the flag. Focusing, I tried to make an illusion over myself making me invisible. I had only done it twice before, so it was sort of a long shot. I smiled to myself as I felt the familiar tingles wash over me. Now for the hard part.

I had never actually sustained it for more than a minute, so running and grabbing the flag would be rather tricky. Then there would be the whole problem of how to get the flag back without raising any suspicion.

Figuring I would deal with that when the time came, I shrugged my invisible shoulders and kept running and dodging my way toward the flag. There were a couple of times when I started to lose control of the illusion, but I always managed to pull it back together before I became noticeable.

When I got to the flag I paused, wracking my brain for possible solutions. Finally I thought of one.

I grabbed the flag, extending my illusion over it, and also creating another illusion in place of the flag. When people looked up at the flag, they would see a replica flag. The only problem was, I didn't have enough control over it to make it blow with the wind, so hopefully no one would pay too much attention to it.

As I ran back toward the forest, I could feel my illusions start to slip. I knew from experience that once I was out of view of an illusion, it disappeared. So, I wasn't to surprised when I heard shouts of confusion coming from the clearing when I entered the forest.

Once the stream came into view, I let my illusion slip. There were surprised shouts and then cheers from my team when I came across the river with the flag.

The next thing I knew, I was being high-fived and congratulated by my whole team. I remember Chiron walking up, and I swear he started to say something, but right then someone decided to just turn off the sun... In reality, I most likely just fainted, but that's the thought that ran through my head before I passed out.

**~ Annabeth's POV ~**

After I left Percy in charge of defense, I gathered up my small team of campers I usually picked for offense. It included two other Athena campers, two Apollo campers, and Nico.

I assigned them their usual duties: The Apollo were in charge of the distractions, the other Athena were on backup, and Nico was in charge of shadow traveling back to the base to warn the others if anything went wrong.

Once everyone was ready, I put on my baseball cap and walked into the clearing. I'll admit, I was a little over-confident, and I didn't notice the net on the ground before it was too late.

Apparently the Hephaestus cabin had been working recently, because once I stepped foot on it, the net swooped up around me and pulled me at least ten feet off the ground.

I cursed in Ancient Greek as I took off my hat, before calming down enough to analyze the situation. There was no way I could get down without falling and breaking at least one of my legs.

Right when I came to that conclusion, the red team started to pour out of the forest cheering. I put on my best, _you're going to regret you ever did this _glare, and that silenced a few.

When I was almost positive I couldn't take this anymore, a girl in regular clothes raced out into the clearing followed by four other campers. I quickly recognized her as the new camper, Amber.

In the confusion that followed, I noticed that my team of Apollo and Athena campers raced out to help what I assumed was the Hecate cabin.

However, I kept most of my attention on the new girl. It seemed like she had been practicing her magic for some time, because she was casting spells left and right. Then suddenly, she was gone!

I gasped, and watched the spot where she had been standing. Something caught my attention ways to the left, and then it was gone. I moved a little so I could see the path up to the flag, and sure enough I saw it again. It was almost like a ripple. One minute you couldn't see her, and then she rippled back into sight for a second. It happened so fast, that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't watched her.

I sat in my little prison, gaping at what I was witnessing. Soon, the ripple reached the flag, and then the flag disappeared! Then in an instant, it was back, but it had stopped rippling in the wind!

I shook my head in amazement, and watched the new kid ripple in and out of sight until I couldn't see her anymore.

I laughed quietly at the demigods still fighting, oblivious to what had just happened, until the flag disappeared that is. Then, there was a lot of confused running around, followed by everyone running into the forest toward the stream.

Sighing, I leaned back into a more comfortable position after I realized that no one was going to let me down any time soon. At least I had a puzzle to figure out while I wait...

**~ Amber's POV ~**

I groggily opened my eyes, then blinked wide awake when I couldn't figure out where I was. I sat up and examined the building. There were rows of beds, and the whole building looked so clean that you could probable eat off the floors. I automatically assumed it was the infirmary.

A girl with short blond hair noticed I was awake, and smiled. I think she was from the Apollo cabin, but I couldn't remember her name.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. You must have used a lot of energy to pull that off," she said with a small laugh as she checked my pulse and temperature before helping me to my feet. "I was told to take you to the Rec. Room once you woke up. You caused quite a stir," the girl said lightly, as if this sort of thing happened every day.

I followed the girl, Emily as I later found out, to a room with a couple of demigods, and Chiron, all siting around a beat up old ping-pong table. They seemed like they were in the middle of a discussion, but when I walked in they all stopped and looked at me. I don't even remember seeing Emily leave, but when I looked back she was gone.

As I awkwardly stood there, I tried to remember who everybody was. There was Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, looking at me like I was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. Which I realized that she probably was. Sitting next to her, was Percy, a son of Poseidon. He looked like he almost felt sorry for me, probably because I was standing in the middle of the doorway like an idiot. Next to Percy was a kid who had shaggy black hair and brown eyes, who I assumed was Nico, a son of Hades. Beside him, sat a guy with curly black hair, slightly pointy ears, and a mischievous grin on his face. I recognized him as Leo, a son of Hephaestus. Also present, was my sibling Jen. She was staring at me like I was some kind of olympic medalist. (No pun intended) Another girl, Piper, was beside Leo. She had blonde hair, and radiated a kind of beauty that only Aphrodite kids have. There probably would have been more people, but the Romans had left after the game to check on things back at Camp Jupiter.

Chiron stood up and motioned for me to take a seat in one of the plastic lawn chairs surrounding the table. I nodded and quickly sat down, waiting for someone to end this awful silence.

The centaur cleared his throat and started talking. "Hello, Amber. I hope that you're feeling a bit better. We wanted to meet with you so we could get a better understanding of your...abilities," he explained, leaving me quite confused.

"Um, what do you mean? Can't every child of Hecate do that?" I asked, looking at Jen. My confusion increased when she shook her head no.

"We believe you might be the most powerful demigod of a minor god or goddess so far," Chiron explained. "That's why we would like to know what you can do."

I was about to start explaining, when Annabeth spoke. "I think I've got it!" the girl said triumphantly. I stared at her impressed, and nodded to go on, which she did.

"Hecate is the goddess of magic and sorcery. Sorcery is mainly spells and curses. Magic on the other hand is used by regular mortals everyday. Amber's dad even uses it, because he is a magician," here she paused and looked at me, silently asking if she was right so far. I nodded in reassurance, and she started again.

"Magicians today don't really use magic like we think of it. They use illusions," she paused again, and after another nod from me continued. "Amber can create illusions." She finished with a confident grin and sat back down.

After she was done, I nodded and simply replied, "Yep. That's right." I looked at her impressed, and shrugged sheepishly at the rest of the people who were all clearly impressed and taking turns staring at me and Annabeth.

* * *

**Thanks to every one who has read this far! If you liked what you read, have any questions, or have ways I could improve ****don't be afraid to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ My Mom Gives Me A Gift, and Amnesia

**Amber's POV**

I lay in my bunk, if you can call a floating bed that, and think back on the past few months since I first came to camp.

After that meeting with Chiron the first day, Jen showed me around camp. I surprised her by knowing quite a bit about everything, but it's not like I hadn't been thinking about coming for a while.

At the end of the tour, she showed me our cabin. It looked like an old cobblestone cottage, but with a purple roof. The stones were all engraved with magical writing and runes, and the cabin radiated powerful magic.

The inside of the cabin however, was a whole different story. The campers had placed a spell on it so the inside was way bigger than the outside. It was the size of a small house, and had rooms for each camper that were decently sized, along with a large living room when you walked in. The walls of each campers rooms change to whatever they feel like. For example, right now my room is like outer space. It is pitch black, and there are little floating stars everywhere. To top it all off, my bed is floating like it would if there was no gravity.

Anyways, after that first day all the campers welcomed me. I guess winning capture the flag might have helped, but it was nice to be able to make friends that I would be able to see again.

Once I settled into the routine of things the time seemed to fly, and before I knew it I had been at camp for four months.

This past week though, I have had a really hard time getting to sleep. I have tried everything from a warm glass of milk to counting fauns, (I've found that it works better than counting sheep, but that might just be me) but nothing works. It's like I have all this energy bent up in me and I have to get some of it out before I can possibly even think about sleep.

I sat up, throwing my covers off and waiting for my bed to sink back to the ground before I stood up. My room changed into a regular room with purple walls and a cold stone floor. Shivering at the cold, I quickly changed it into soft purple carpet.

Satisfied, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my old sweatshirt. Pulling it on, I quietly slipped out of my cabin and headed toward the woods. Ya, I know it probably wasn't the smartest to just walk into the middle of monster infested woods alone and without any weapons, but I was not in my right mind after a week with little to no sleep.

The walk itself was pretty uneventful, that is until I heard voices coming from a clearing to my left. Curious, I quietly made my way to the edge, hiding behind a tree. I quickly made myself invisible and peeked out to look. Shocked at what I saw, I lost focus and with it my illusion.

**3rd Person**

(A couple of minutes ago)

The five goddesses stood in a circle, deep in discussion.

"I still don't know if I'm okay with this, Harmonia. Are you sure it has to be her?" Hecate asked the goddess of balance.

"Yes, Hecate. Eris, Envo, Alastor, Atè, and Zelus have already sided with him. I fear that Khione is not far behind either. This is the only way we can avoid a full-blown war. Even then, Eris has tipped the balance so much that it might not even work." she replied sorrowfully.

The raven haired goddess of magic nodded in defeat. "I get it. She should be here soon."

The goddess of divine order and law took this chance to speak up. "You will be breaking many ancient laws by doing this, but I suppose I will have to over look it considering if we don't do this we won't even have a world to keep order in."

"Themis is right, plus if a war starts hygiene will get thrown out of the window. It will be like a giant carnival," the goddess of hygiene added with a shiver.

Hecate gave a small smile, of course Hygeia would care more about personal hygiene than an imposing war. Her smile quickly disappeared, however when her daughter appeared from behind a tree.

The girl stood in shock, and once she recovered her senses, bowed to the five goddesses. Whatever she had expected, this was not it. To top it all off, it seemed like they had been waiting for her.

After a nod from her mother, she stood up and warily walked toward the group. "Lady Hecate, Lady Harmonia, Lady Themis, Lady Hygeia, and Lady Rhea," she addressed them separately as she bowed again to each.

The goddesses looked at her in approval, then looked over at Hecate, who looked proud, then back to the girl before them.

"You have been taught well child," Themis noted, "There aren't many left who still have much respect for the minor gods."

"Thank you, Lady Themis," Amber replied politely, then unable to contain her curiosity added, "But, if I may, why did you bring me here?"

At this, Harmonia stepped forward to explain. "All that we can tell you is that the balance between order and chaos has been upset, and you are our only hope to fix it."

Amber paled as she realized what the goddess had said. She opened her mouth to reply, but found she couldn't say anything.

Luckily, her mother stepped up in front of her. She pulled two items out of her black robe, and handed them to Amber. Before Amber had a chance to look at them, Hecate spoke.

"My Daughter, you will know how to use these when the time comes. Now however, you must know that I am proud of you, and that I wish you the best of luck," she said, before leaning over and giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead. The spot glowed a bright green, before fading.

Speechless, Amber looked up at the goddess. "Thank you, Mother," she said finally regaining the ability of speech.

Hecate smiled at her, before pulling out a drawstring bag. Grabbing out a small amount of glowing yellow sand, she sprinkled it on Amber.

"Sweet dreams, Amber," was the last thing the girl heard before she fell sound asleep.

Hecate opened a portal below her, before she hit the ground, and the five watched solemnly as the girl disappeared and the portal closed.

"I have already spoken to Isis, and even though she was not too happy, she agreed to watch over Amber. She would much rather join then let Chaos rise," Hecate said after a while.

The other goddesses nodded before disappearing in bright flashes. The only two left were Hecate, and Rhea, the goddess of the forest.

After exchanging a few quiet words, they also disappeared leaving the clearing empty. That is, except for the shocked demigod hiding in the shadows.

**Sadie's POV**

(At Brooklyn House a couple of minutes later)

I let out a long sigh as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, these dreams were getting annoying. This was the fifth night in a row that I have woken up in the middle of the night after a particularly unsettling dream. Shaking my head to clear it, I poured myself a glass of milk.

I took a sip of it, then started the trek back to my room. I only made it halfway across the great room when suddenly, a girl appeared on one of the couches. Startled, I dropped my milk and screamed.

By the time I regained my senses, the whole Brooklyn House had congregated behind me. I looked at Carter for an explanation, and realized he was giving me the same look. I took a deep breath and pulled out my wand before slowly walking toward the girl.

Once I got closer, I could see that she looked like she was my age (about 17 -18), and had long dark brown hair. She was also sound asleep. After trying several different things to wake her I was about to give up and send for Jaz, when she sat up and opened her eyes.

Let me tell you, I have never seen eyes that color before. They were a bright neon green, and they almost crackled with power. It was pretty unnerving.

Needless to say, I held my wand up ready to defend myself. "Okay. Who are you, where did you come from, and why did you decide to drop in and take a nap on our couch?" I asked, in the most threatening, confident voice I could muster.

The girl looked at me confused, then looked around like she was lost. "Amber, I think... For the other two, I don't know," she answered after a while, a frown growing on her face.

Well, that was not what I was expecting. I shot another glance at Carter, we were going to have to discuss this soon. After he nodded, I left him with the job of convincing everyone to go back to bed. I sat down across from Amber, trying to figure out the strange magic I felt coming off her. When I slipped my vision into the Duat, I couldn't see her at all. There was a purple mist, blocking her from my view. I added that to my list of odd things about this girl.

I noticed her staring at me, almost like she knew what I was doing. It was impossible of course, but I felt my cheeks get red anyways. Carter walked over then, and to tell you the truth, I have never been more thankful to see him in my life.

Carter, being the bossy brother he is, told Amber that she could sleep on the couch until morning and then we would test her to see if she could stay. At that, she seemed a bit confused, but nodded just the same. Then she yawned, laid back down, and promptly fell asleep.

I exchanged another look with my brother, and we both headed silently up to his room. Once we had both shut and locked the door, I felt that it was safe to talk, and said, "I have a bad feeling about her."

Apparently so did Carter, because at the same time he said, "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

**AN: Well, there's another chapter! It's starting to get a little more exciting, and we now have the Egyptians in it. If you have any questions, comments, criticism, or ideas, please review and share! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, too! Also, I was reading back through the first chapter, and I realized I could write parts of it better. So, once I have any spare time, I will probably fix it up! That's all for now, thanks for reading this far, and remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**marshapono: Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me feel great to know that someone is enjoying it!****  
**

**Guest: Thanks! Those are some great questions, however I'm afraid that I cant answer any of them now for you. But, I plan to unveil them all later in the story! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the Kane Chronicles**

Chapter 4 ~ Frogs, Green Eyes, and Purple Chickens

**Nico's POV**

I stood in the shadows for what seemed like hours after the goddesses left, just trying to process what I just witnessed, and what I was going to do about it.

On one hand, this was a major problem and I should probably report straight to camp and tell everyone what I heard. On the other, this was a major problem but the goddesses had just said this was the only option. Either way, it was a pretty bad deal.

There was also the issue regarding Amber, who had befriended everyone at camp since day one, falling into a random hole in the ground leading to who knows where.

Shaking my head, I started to walk towards camp. The only reason I had stumbled on their meeting in the first place is because I had already shadow traveled three times today, and when I decided to check in on camp I was tired and misjudged it a bit.

"Nico di Angelo. What am I going to have to do with you?" a voice to my left asked, causing a chill to go up my spine. I quickly spun around, pulling out my sword for good measure. When I saw who the source of the voice was, I put my weapon back just as quick.

"Lady Hestia," I said, bowing to the goddess. I didn't allow myself to look up at her, for the hope that she didn't know I had heard. Obviously I don't have that kind of luck.

"Now, Nico. I'm sure you are probably going to run off and do what you think is the right thing, and warn the camp or tell Chiron," the goddess of magic said casually, leaning up against a tree. "Well, DON'T. Had anyone else been the spy, I wouldn't hesitate to, say turn them into frog. I also have a bag of Morpheus' sand that would have them snoozing until next year. The only reason that you aren't a. snoring, b. croaking, or c. both, is simply because you have a role to play in this as well." She threatened me, almost like it bored her. The look in her neon green eyes, however, told me otherwise. I gulped, getting nervous about what she was going to do to me.

"As long as you keep this quiet, it wont be a problem. But, as soon as you tell someone, it's all over and you will have wished to be turned into a frog by the time I'm done with you. Is that clear?" Hecate asked, to which I nodded immediately. "Good. I also would like you to keep an eye on my daughter, just don't let them see you." She added, handing me what looked like a business card. I took it, and barely had time to look away before she vanished in a bright light.

Flipping the card over, I looked at what was printed. _Brooklyn House _along with an address. I shoved the card into my pocket, and started walking again. This was going to be a long night, I just knew it.

Stopping suddenly, I recalled Hecate's warning. A shudder went up my spine as I wondered who _they _were.

**Amber's POV**

I held my breath as they left the room, thankful I was above to fool them into believing I was asleep. Once I was sure they were gone, I hoped up and started to look around the room.

For some reason I felt like I didn't belong here, almost like I was jinxing everything just by being here. It was just this nagging feeling in the back of my head, but I thought it would be best if there wasn't anyone, or thing else in the room to watch me. When I was sure the room was safe, I sat back down on the couch with a sigh. I replayed everything that I remembered, which wasn't much, trying to get some answers.

First, there was waking up in a strange room surrounded by a couple dozen people. Then, there was that blond-haired girl with a British accent. I wouldn't have thought her too odd, except when she saw my eyes she looked startled. She held up this weird type of wand that was curved, almost like she could use it to blast me to Mars. The funny thing is, I almost believed she could.  
Then, she asked me a couple of questions. I only knew the answer to one, my name, and I couldn't even remember my last name! That struck me as odd, because I was sure I should have known them. She looked confused, before turning around to look at someone.

She exchanged glances with a guy, then sat across from me. I stared at her while she watched me. Then, I got this odd feeling. It was almost like someone was trying to look inside me. When she look back up at me, I noticed a slight blush, like she was embarrassed.

Then I was saved from anymore of that awkwardness when the guy from earlier walked up. He said something about sleeping on the couch and a test. I wasn't really listening to be honest. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to get them to leave.

When he was done, I nodded and laid down on the couch, pretending to have fallen asleep instantly.

Even after running through it all again, I still didn't have any more answers than when I had started. When I was playing it out in my head for the third time, one part stood out.I rushed to one of the mirrors hanging in the large room, and let out a shocked gasp. My eyes were a bright neon green. Even if I couldn't remember anything, I knew they weren't usually that color. Then, almost as if they agreed, they faded back to a dark, olive-green. Weird.

With that odd event fresh in mind, I walked back to the couch. A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I was barely able to make it to the couch before I fell asleep.

_As I was sleeping, I felt myself go weightless and float up out of my body. I looked down, and sure enough there I was still sleeping. Normally I wouldn't find that weird, for whatever reasons I don't remember, but when a chicken mutates with the bottom half of your body it is a little creepy. _

_For some reason I just knew I could change it, and had a sudden urge to try. So, I concentrated on my regular form, and gradually felt the feathers disappear. __Once I was satisfied, I looked at my sleeping self again, before giving in to the pull that had been slowly growing stronger._

_I was whisked away from my room, and felt myself flying over Boston. Soon, I landed in a forest. There were two people talking, and even though I couldn't hear what they were saying I could tell that the dark haired boy was sacred of the woman. Flying around to the front of her, I let out a small gasp. Her eyes were the same color as mine earlier that night._

_Before I could look closer at the lady, I was whisked away and soon I was flying over Manhattan. Not for long however, because I soon found myself sitting in a old movie theater.  
_

_On the screen an old reel was playing, like one of those silent movies. Something told me that this wasn't happening now like the other scene, but had already happened. _

_ The reel showed two kids, and with a start I realized that they were the same two kids that seemed in charge when I woke up on that couch earlier. At first, they were walking into a museum with a guy who I assumed was their father. _

_The next scene was of the father in an Egyptian exhibit. I got the feeling he was trying to summon someone or something. Something went wrong, and he ended up releasing four different beings. The scene ended when he was sucked into the floor. _

_Next, I saw the two kids being investigated by the police. This big guy came in who looked like a jazz musician and sort of resembled their father. He took the kids to a mansion on top of a warehouse in Brooklyn. I figured that was where I was sleeping right now. _

_After that, the images started changing faster. There was a cat lady with knives, a girl with short black hair, an underground headquarters of some sort, a falcon headed guy, a lady with rainbow wings, and a dog headed guy, to name a few.  
I saw the two kids change into birds, something about a magic feather, and a giant red pyramid. I watched as the kids, joined with the falcon guy and rainbow lady, fight a red guy. _

_As the images sped up even more, I was able to make out a extremely ugly dwarf, an extremely old and senile guy, a giant hippo lady, and a blue skinned guy that looked suspiciously like the kid's father._

_The last image was of a giant red snake eating the sun, and the two kids, along with others I didn't recognize, defeating the snake and freeing the sun._

_Suddenly, the screen went black and the lights in the theater turned off. I couldn't see anything, not even the purple glow my body had earlier. Then after a bright flash, the lady with the rainbow glowing wings appeared in front of me. She looked at me with wise, motherly eyes. Although she looked kind, __I got the feeling she was a powerful being and if anyone crossed her they would be more than sorry. "Amber, you have a long hard road ahead of you, and much to learn," she said, leaning over and kissing my forehead. It glowed a bright purple before fading, and I felt the odd sensation of De-Ja-Vou. _

_Before I had the chance to think about it however, the lady spoke again. "This will help you fit in here, but you mustn't let go of what you were before. The world needs you..." Right as she finished the words, the vision of the lady faded leaving me alone in the black again._

Then, suddenly a cold feeling washed over me and I jerked awake, sitting up with my eyes wide open.

* * *

**AN: Well, there is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am planning to get the next chapter up soon, but I might get busy causing it to take longer. So basically, ****don't give up on me if it takes a couple weeks. Anyways, if you liked it please R&R and/or F&F! Thank you for reading so far!**


End file.
